The Cullens Discover IMing
by xx.simply.forever.xx
Summary: This is what happens when the Cullens, Bella, and some wolves discover IMing.  Sorry. I'm not good at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

Bella- Dangermagnet

Edward- Icanseeintourmind

Alice- Shopaholic

Jasper- EmotionalyChallenged

Rosalie- HotStuff52

Emmett- BigCozyGrizzlyBear

Jacob- EverybodyLovesAWolf

Carlisle- Doc_Knows_Best

Esme- MommaDear

Charlie- Cop_in_the_house

Just Beginners

Dangermagnet has logged on

Icanseeintourmind has logged on

Shopaholic has logged on

EmotionalyChalenged has logged on

BigCozyGrizzlyBear has logged on

Dangermagnet- Whatup people? :D

Icanseeintourmind- Hey, Love

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- Hey, Hey, Hey!

Shopaholic- BELLA!

Dangermagnet- ALICE!

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- JASPER!

EmotionalyChallenged- EDWARD!

Icanseeintourmind- no.

Dangermagnet- Come on Edward. You have to.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- no one said my name…

Icanseeintourmind- fine. EMMETT!

Shopaholic- That's the spirit! Hey, where's Rose?

Emotionally Challenged- Idk. I think she went hunting with Esme.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- And she didn't ask me!

Dangermagnet- I have a song in my head and I can't get it out. I'm sad.

Icanseeintourmind- What song.

Dangermagnet- That song by Justin Bieber. U know Never say Never. I hate Justin Bieber. I mean if it was a good song I would have no problems with it.

Shopaholic- I love that song!

Dangermagnet- Figures.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- HAHAHAHAHA!

Dangermagnet- Ur mean and that hurts.

Icanseeintourmind- Don't be mean Emmett.

Shopaholic- I will never say never. I will fight. I will fight till forever. Make it right. Whenever you knock me down. I will not stay on the ground. Pick it up. Pick it up. Pick it up-up-up-up. And never say never.

EmotionallyChallenged- Wow, Alice.

Dangermagnet- Wow. Well Alice, I will never look at u the same way again.

Icanseeintourmind- Me nether.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- So… how's life?

Dangermagnet- Ummm… good… I guess? I don't really know how to respond to that.

Icanseeintourmind- Good. Just good? What is that suppost to mean? I thought I made ur life wonderful. Or at least that's what u told me last week. Has that changed.

Dangermagnet- Ummm… u do make my life wonderful. It's just that Emmett asked a really random question and I didn't really know how to respond. But, I wove u. 3

Icanseeintourmind- I love u too.

Shopaholic- Awwww.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- Awkward.

EmotionallyChallenged- Shut up, Emmett.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- U can't tell me what to do.

Icanseeintourmind- Shut up, Emmett.

EmotionallyChallenged- Yeah Emmett, 2 against 1. And I'm positive that the girls will tell u to shut up also. SO really its 4 against 1.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- U guys are mean. I'm logging off. And don't expect me to come on tomarrow, because I won't. So ha!

BigCozyGrizzlyBear has logged off

Dangermagnet- I gtg fix Charlie dinner. Ttyl! Love u Edward!

Dangermagnet has logged off

Shopaholic- Doesn't her sn fit her like perfectly?

Icanseeintourmind- Yeah.

Emotionally Challenged- What does sn mean?

Icanseeintourmind- Screen Name idiot.

Shopaholic- Be nice.

Icanseeintourmind- I gtg to Bella's house. I promised her I would be there when she came up.

Icanseeintourmind has logged off

Shopaholic- I gotta run. Bye!

Shopaholic has logged off

EmotionallyChallenged- I'm all alone.

EmotionallyChallenged- Y am I talking to myself?

EmotionallyChallenged has logged off


	2. Chapter 2

**(OOC- This takes place in June)**

Bella- Dangermagnet

Edward- Icanseeintourmind

Alice- Shopaholic

Jasper- EmotionallyChallenged

Emmett- BigCozyGrizzlyBear

Rosalie- HotStuff52

Jacob- EveryoneLovesAWolf

Chapter 2- A wolf ruins everything

Dangermagnet has logged on

Icanseeintourmind has logged on

EmotionallyChallenged has logged on

BigCozyGrizzlyBear has logged on

HotStuff52 has logged on

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- Hey my peeps!

Emotionally Challenged- We are not ur peeps.

Dangermagnet- Nope.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- What! Well you know what. U 2 aren't my favorite siblings anymore.

Dangermagnet- I'm not ur sibling… yet…

HotStuff52- Speaking of which, When is ur wedding?

Icanseeintourmind- In 2 months exactly. On August 13th.

EveryoneLovesAWolf has logged on

HotStuff52- Who let the dog on here?

EveryoneLovesAWolf- Wazzup Blondie, Bloodsuckers, and the beautiful Bella.

Icanseeintourmind- grrrrrrr

Dangermagnet- Hey Jake.

HotStuff52- Watch it pup.

EveryoneLovesAWolf- Nothin' u can say or do can get me 2 stop Blondie and I still can't believe Bella chose Mr. Bloodsucker over the incredibly hot ME!

Icanseeintourmind- Well believe it pup and Mr. Bloodsucker?

EveryoneLovesAWolf- Idk and stop calling me pup.

Icanseeintourmind- I will when you stop calling me and my family "bloodsuckers".

EveryoneLovesAWolf- Well I'm not stopping.

Icanseeintourmind- Well I'm not eather.

EveryoneLovesAWolf- Bellllaaaaaaa… Tell him to stop bulling me… pweeese…

Dangermagnet- No.

Icanseeintourmind- See, this is why I love her. She is always caring and protects me from bullies. Like u.

Dangermagnet- Awwww… *blushes*

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- I'm enjoying this.

EmotionallyChallenged- Ikr.

HotStuff52- Ha! The dog just got burned by the woman he loves.

EveryoneLovesAWolf- did not.

HotStuff52- Did 2.

EveryoneLovesAWolf- Did not!

HotStuff52- Did 2.

EveryoneLovesAWolf- DID NOT!

Dangermagnet- Would u too stop?

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- Nooooo. I'm enjoying this even more!

EmotionallyChallenged- Me 2!

Icanseeintourmind- Yeah.

EveryoneLovesAWolf- Well then. Apparently I'm not wanted here anymore.

HotStuff52- U were never wanted here. Well now that I think about it… U weren't wanted anywhere.

EveryoneLovesAWolf- Ur mean

EveryoneLovesAWolf has logged off

HotStuff52- Finally he's gone! FREEDOM AT LAST!

EmotionallyChallenged- Ikr.

Icanseeintourmind- Sorry Bella but… HALLIUGHA!

Dangermagnet- It's okay…

Shopaholic has logged on

Shopaholic- Hio!

Dangermagnet- Hello.

Shopaholic- Rose. Bella. We going shoppin right now. I'm coming to pick u up Bella.

Dangermagnet- Hey Edward… U know how much I love u right?

Icanseeintourmind- Yeah… Why…

Dangermagnet- PLEEESE DON"T MAKE ME GOOO!

Shopaholic- No matter what he says… Ur goin.

Icanseeintourmind- Sorry, Love.

Dangermagnet- dang it…

Icanseeintourmind- I love u..

Dangermagnet- Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I love u 2.

Shopaholic- BELLA! Get ready I'm coming now. Bye Jasper. I love u! Bye guys.

Shopaholic has logged off

HotStuff52- Well I have to get ready also. Bye.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- What no "I LOVE U EMMETT. U ARE THE BEST GUY IN THE WORLD!"

HotStuff52- No.

HotStuff52 has logged off

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- Well then… PEACE OUT PEEPS!

BigCozyGrizzlyBear has logged off

EmotionallyChallenged- Well I guess I have to go also… Bye.

EmotionallyChallenged has logged off

Icanseeintourmind- Well… I guess it's just u and me…

Dangermagnet- Nope… Alice is here… sigh… I LOVE U!

Icanseeintourmind- Oh… I love u too, honey.

Dangermagnet has logged off

Icanseeintourmind has logged off


	3. Chapter 3

Bella- Dangermagnet

Edward- Icanseeintourmind

Alice- Shopaholic

Jasper- EmotionallyChallenged

Emmett- BigCozyGrizzlyBear

Chapter 3- Oh, Emmett

Dangermagnet has logged in

Icanseeintourmind has logged in

EmotionallyChallenged has logged in

Dangermagnet- Hey people!

Icanseeintourmind- Hey love.

EmotionallyChallenged- Hey…

Dangermagnet- Whatz da matter Jazz?

EmotionallyChallenged- Emmett.

Icanseeintourmind- Ah.

Dangermagnet- What did he do now?

EmotionallyChallenged- He… he.. dragged me into the woods, took me up the tallest tree, tied me up, and put duct tape over my mouth.

Dangermagnet- Ohhh… Wow.

Icanseeintourmind- Did u tell Rose?

EmotionallyChallenged- No… I'll go right now.

EmotionallyChallenged has logged off

Icanseeintourmind- So… How was yesterday's shopping trip with Alice…

Dangermagnet- Terrible, thank u very much. I can't believe u didn't save me.

Icanseeintourmind- I'm sorry, love.

Dangermagnet- U should be.

Icanseeintourmind- Well then…

EmotionallyChallenged has logged on

BigCozyGrizzlyBear has logged on

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- I can't believe u told on me. Now I can't have sex for a month.

Icanseeintourmind- SILENCE FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH!

EmotionallyChallenged- Well u deserved it.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- NO I DIDN'T!

Dangermagnet- Yes it is. No more complaining or I'll tell Rose to add 2 more months.

Icanseeintourmind- EMMETT PLEASE KEEP TALKING!

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- Shut the hell up Eddie.

Icanseeintourmind- DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.

Icanseeintorumind- Shut the f**k up Emmett.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- I didn't know that Eddie knew big boy words.

Icanseeintourmind- That's it. Bella, love, can u go get Rosalie.

Dangermagnet- Yeah, sure.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- !

Dangermagnet has logged off momentarly

EmotionallyChallenged- Momentarily?

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- I didn't know u were still here Jazz.

EmotionallyChallenged- Shut up Emmett.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- STOP TELLING ME TO SHUT UP!

Dangermagnet has logged back on

HotStuff52 has logged on

HotStuff52- EMMETT, WOULD U PLEASE STOP BEING AN IDIOT!

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- I am not an idiot.

Icanseeintourmind- Yeah u r.

Dangermagnet- Yes u r!

EmotionallyChallenged- U are the biggest idiot in the world!

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- no need to be so mean…

HotStuff52- Okay, so why am I here.

Icanseeintourmind- I though u knew.

HotStuff52- Nope… I just assumed.

Icanseeintourmind- Ah.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- hey… that's mean…

Dangermagnet- Shut up Emmett.

HotStuff52- Can someone tell me y I'm here. I could be spending my life doing something I actually want to do. Like fixing my car.

Icanseeintourmind- Well, Emmett was calling me Eddie, once again, and wouldn't shut up.

HotStuff52- That's what ur mad about. Wow. Well then, Emmett u have 2 days added on to ur punishment.

BigCozyGrizzlyBear- !

All- SHUT UP EMMETT!


End file.
